


There's just something about her.

by thewaywardwriter



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about him, that makes her feel safe. Even if he is a psychopath.</p><p>And he finds he can say the same about her.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go be psychos together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's just something about her.

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Jekyll  
>  **Character (s):** Tom Jackman, Mr. Hyde, Aislinn DeLa Cruz  
>  **Category:** Alternate Universe, Angst  
>  **Word Count:** 497  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Tom Jackman, Mr. Hyde or the TV show Jekyll. However, Aislinn is one of mine, and is the only part of said story that is one of mine.

There’s something about the way he holds her, that makes her feel safe. Even if he is a psychopath.

 

There’s something about the way he flirts with her and says, ‘Be safe my little love,’ every time she goes out to do something. He says it like she won’t come back again.

 

She’ll come back again. She always does.

 

It’s in the way he says ‘Ohh, baby’ when she comes home covered in blood and all she can do is smirk a little before heading upstairs to clean herself off. And sometimes he’ll wait outside the washroom and listen to her clean. But by the time he gets there, she’s already finished and all she’s got to do next is get out of the bathtub.

 

It’s all he’s waiting for really. To see her naked. Or at least, without a shirt on. But he hasn’t yet. So he doesn’t push it.

 

She never intends for him to stay. Neither does he, but there’s a part of Hyde that’s actually fond of her.

 

Tom Jackman finds he’s fond of her too. Maybe it’s why Hyde doesn’t push so hard.

 

She finds she’s fond of them too. Both of them. And the trouble that finds them is few and far between, and they find that there’s really no need. He’s scary enough as is, and she’s an Angel. One of the youngest there was, Tom found. And a lesser one at that, but she was still powerful. ‘She’s got an imagination the size of heaven,’ Hyde had told him, ‘She’s not one to be messed with.’

 

There’s just something about her that makes him feel safe. It’s in the way she holds his hand. Her hands are smaller than his, but it still makes him feel safe.

 

The worst they had was when several fallen Powers and Virtues came to torment them.

 

His little angel had put up a fight, of course. But it wasn’t her they were looking for. It was him.

 

Not that he  _wasn’t_  able to take care of himself. The Angels were simply out of his league.

 

And then when she appeared, they had left him tied up in his chair, shaking. Mr. Hyde was unstable. And Doctor Jackman was hiding in the contents of his mind, trying desperately to be brave for his little angel.

 

She was trembling too, when she finally released him.

 

“You should be running now,” he had told her with a snarl.

 

“I’m not scared,” Aislinn the Angel said, “I’ve no reason to be scared, not of you.”

 

At that, Hyde had just about jumped out of his chair, snarling. Surprised, she staggered backwards, before reaching for him with a trembling hand.

 

“You’ll be fine, Mister Jackman,  _-Hyde-_. Whichever one you are right now.”

  
When she looked up, she found she was looking at Mr. Jackman. Sighing, Aislinn smiled and flapped her hand at him, prompting him to take it.

 

He took it.

  
“Come on. Let’s go be psychos together.”


End file.
